


То ангел смерти, смертью тленной // От уз земных освобожденный!

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: «Когда МакКой выходит из турболифта, подходит к креслу капитана и видит знакомый кудрявый затылок, его чуть ли не трясёт. А когда взгляд опускается ниже, Леонард едва удерживает самообладание.Шрам, который он оставил Павлу, скрыт за татуировкой: шею навигатора обвивают линии краски, складывающиеся в витки колючей проволоки. Вокруг металла импланта они обрастают мелкими бутонами цветов, и, хоть татуировка не слишком сложная, выглядит красиво».Иллюстрация к командному макси«Каузальная атрибуция».Название работы является цитатой из произведения М. Ю. Лермонтова «Ангел смерти», 1831 г.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	То ангел смерти, смертью тленной // От уз земных освобожденный!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Каузальная атрибуция](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918018) by [fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020), [LRaien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien). 



> «Когда МакКой выходит из турболифта, подходит к креслу капитана и видит знакомый кудрявый затылок, его чуть ли не трясёт. А когда взгляд опускается ниже, Леонард едва удерживает самообладание.  
> Шрам, который он оставил Павлу, скрыт за татуировкой: шею навигатора обвивают линии краски, складывающиеся в витки колючей проволоки. Вокруг металла импланта они обрастают мелкими бутонами цветов, и, хоть татуировка не слишком сложная, выглядит красиво».
> 
> Иллюстрация к командному макси [«Каузальная атрибуция»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918018).
> 
> Название работы является цитатой из произведения М. Ю. Лермонтова «Ангел смерти», 1831 г.

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Toq.jpg)


End file.
